Detencion::
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura es encontrada por el oficial Uchiha en una situación nada decorosa. Él parce estar furioso. Ha llegado a su límite. La pequeña zorra en su detención recibirá una lección que nunca olvidará. Lemon gráfico. OoC. TH. ¡Explícito, cuidado!


**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.**

**El trame del ficc le pertenece a ****Leonitta**.

**N/A: •E-D-I-T-A-D-O•**

**|Advertencia de contenido: NO LEAS** si no te gustan los lemons explícitos, productos de una mente enferma y retorcida. **Sí, este es un LEMON y tiene alto contenido sexual y un poco de violencia.** **CASI NO HAY TRAMA** porlo que la autora lo creo con el propósito de escribir eso… sexo. Te recomienda que vayas a perderte en el perdido fandom si no eres igual de pervertida que yo o ella o no te gustan las cosas fuertes o muy gráficas. En lo personal si no te gusta pues JO-DE-TE si JO-DE-TE si a pesar de la advertencias lo lees.

|Advertencias: Dominant Sasuke. ¿Bitch? Sakura. Bondage (Ataduras). Violencia. Azote. Sexo muy explícito. Universo Alterno. No Canónico. Todos humanos. One!Shot. PWP (Casi no hay trama)

|Sumario: Sakura es encontrada por el oficial Uchiha en una situación nada decorosa. Él parece estar furioso. Ha llegado a su límite. La pequeña zorra en su detención recibirá una lección que nunca olvidará. Lemon gráfico. OoC. TH.

* * *

><p>•<p>

••

•••

**.:: Detención ::.**

**.**

.

.

.

—**¿Q**ué es lo que tenemos de aquí? —dijo una fría voz, la sentí como cuchillas en mi piel. Oh Dios mío. Nuestro calor y 'pasión' se desvanecieron en cuestión de instantes, si es que alguna vez lo sentí. Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y dejé de besar a Kiba. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? ¿Cómo carajos no lo había escuchado? Sentí que Kiba me empujaba bruscamente y caí sentada a un lado, pero apenas lo registré.

Con el brazo cubriendo mis pechos desnudos, y abrazándome a mí misma para cubrir lo más posible mi cuerpo, me volví para mirar al hombre que había interrumpido nuestra noche de acción. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. El hombre que me había causado tantos problemas desde que llegó a este pueblo de mierda, hace un año y medio. El hombre que me causaba tanto temor, pero a la vez fascinación. Él que nunca lograría entender. Porque él era tan complicado, tan frío, tan bipolar e impredecible.

Y me odiaba. Sabía que me odiaba. Cómo no, era uno policías que le tenía muy mala leche a los adolescentes problemáticos. Yo era una que destacaba mucho en este pequeño pueblo de mierda en medio de la nada, con mis pequeños 'crímenes', si se le podían llamar así. No lo podía evitar. Y él siempre me lo recordaba tratándome muy mal…

En cambio, cada vez que lo veía, a pesar de que lo detestaba, no podía evitar lo ilegalmente hermoso y perfecto que era. ¿Cómo un hombre tan cretino como él podía poseer semejante hermosura? Nunca lo entendería. Así como tampoco entendería por qué me odiaba tanto…

Seguía congelada en mi sitio, ni siquiera me atrevía a moverme. Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha me había atrapado en una situación nada decorosa… Nunca había llegado a estos extremos. Me había atrapado con otros chicos ya, muchos otros más y muy borracha, pero nunca había estado semi desnuda frente a su penetrante y congeladora mirada.

Ahora no pude ver la sonrisa petulante y satisfecha que siempre me daba cada vez que me atrapaba en alguna estupidez que me llevaba a pasar toda la noche en la comisaria. No. Ahora su rostro había un máscara con una expresión inescrutable. Fría. Pero sus ojos negros intenso siempre habían sido sumamente expresivos… Y había rabia en ellos. Él estaba realmente enojado y eso no significaba nada bueno…

—Será mejor que te largues si no quieres pasar la noche en la comisaría —dijo de repente, con una fría e intimidante voz. Incluso su voz denotaba lo furioso que estaba. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que sería la única afectada. No sabía a quién se refería, la verdad es que dudaba que fuera a mí, pero intenté hacerme la tonta e hice el ademán de levantarme.

Kiba a mi lado rápidamente comenzaba a levantar su ropa, estaba tan sólo en bóxers. El idiota estaba realmente aterrado. Ahora me arrepentía de haber aceptado salir con él. Ni siquiera lo había valido. —Lárgate, Inuzuka. Rápido —aclaró Uchiha, confirmando mis sospechas. Y su voz era realmente aterradora. No debía de extrañarme que Kiba estuviese casi orinándose en los pantalones. ¿Qué me haría?

Miré incrédula y enfadada como Kiba se marchaba así sin más, sin siquiera preocuparse por mí. Realmente era un idiota. Ino había tenido razón, era un simple perdedor y un cobarde. Ahora me encontraba sola bajó la perforadora mirada de Uchiha… en pantaletas y sin sostén. Me sentía realmente intimidada y algo cohibida. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta. Y nunca había visto a Uchiha tan serio.

—No sé qué vaya a pasar conmigo, pero ¿podría vestirme? —murmuré, mirando a otro punto que no fuera él.

—Muévete —dijo simplemente y salió por la puerta del almacén. Y esta vez no intenté desafiarlo o contestarle como usualmente lo hacía. Realmente quería vestirme y rápido. Con las mejillas algo sonrosadas levanté el sostén y me lo coloqué rápidamente. Le siguieron la blusa, la falda corta y los tacones.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida, a lo que sea que me estuviese esperando. Suponía que me arrestaría, había invadido una propiedad ajena, estaba algo tomada y… bueno, no estaba segura de sí importara la escena que estaba teniendo con Kiba. Pero no había arrestado a Kiba, así que quizá lo dejaría pasar y sólo me humillaría o algo así. Allí estaba Uchiha esperándome inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaba oscurecidos y eran realmente imponentes.

De repente, su sonrisa petulante y burlona regresó, pero aún podía ver esa frialdad en sus ojos. A eso me refería con impredecible y extraño. —Vamos, Haruno, no tenemos toda la noche —me apremió.

— ¿Vas a arrestarme? —pregunté estúpidamente, sin ocultar mi sorpresa y temor. Él rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. — ¡Pero dejaste ir a Kiba! —protesté.

— ¿Y a ti qué? Yo hago lo que quiero —me replicó fríamente. Le miré incrédula por unos segundos y sacudí la cabeza a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Yo me largo —le ladré. Me giré y comencé a caminar por la desierta calle, dispuesta a alejarme lo más rápido posible de él.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —exclamó él, podía decir que estaba furioso de nuevo. Ni siquiera me importó, no me detuve, que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. Sólo quería irme a casa.

Jadeé cuando sentí un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca, obligándome a detenerme y jalándome bruscamente, para terminar estrellándome contra la pared del almacén en donde había estado. Gemí de dolor y de la sorpresa, ya que me había esperado todo, menos eso.

—Hijo de… —empecé, totalmente dispuesta soltarle todos los adjetivos nada amables que lo describían. Eso me había dolido y mucho.

—No creo que quieras más problemas, ¿verdad? —me advirtió, interrumpiéndome, aun con su presuntuosa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, a pesar de que le hacía ver jodidamente hermoso. De seguro disfrutaba mi dolor. —Cuida esa boca o verás las consecuencias.

— ¡Me has lastimado! —exclamé, revolviéndome bajo su agarre contra la pared, pero era inútil. Tenía la cara pegada contra el frío ladrillo y me tenía sujetos los brazos en la espalda. Jadeé cuando sentí el conocido clic y la frialdad del metal en mis muñecas. —Por favor, déjame ir.

— ¿Qué te deje ir? ¿Después de lo que estabas haciendo?

— ¡Es injusto, dejaste ir a Kiba! —exclamé en protesta. No me contestó, me ignoró y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia su patrulla seguramente. El pánico y la rabia comenzaron a entrarme, no quería pasar la noche en la comisaría… O quizá todo el día de mañana, gracias al hastío de mis padres.

— ¡Suéltame! —ladré mientras me seguía arrastrando, obviamente fue inútil. Cuando vi la patrulla estacionada comencé a negar rápidamente con la cabeza y a forcejear tercamente con él. No podía subirme a ese estúpido auto. — ¡Quiero irme!

— ¡Cálmate y compórtate! No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, recuérdalo —me murmuró al oído y volví a forcejear en su fuerte agarre. En medio del camino tropecé gracias a mis estúpidos tacones y él ni siquiera hizo nada para detener mi caída. Mis rodillas ardieron cuando entré en contacto con el pavimento. Me jaló del brazo, levantándome bruscamente, y continuando.

Me recargó contra el auto, empujándome bruscamente y tomándome por sorpresa de nuevo. Me quejé audiblemente contra la ventana del auto. Ese imbécil se estaba pasando. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que me sintiese algo mareada, quizá por el pánico, quizá por el alcohol. Me dolía mucho la cabeza también. Comenzó a registrarme y supe que simplemente tenía que resignarme ya. Esperé no muy pacientemente y miré hacia el cielo estrellado.

Sentí sus grandes manos recorrer mi cuerpo, tanteándome. Me tensé cuando llegó a mi cadera, acarició descaradamente mi trasero y siguió con mis piernas lamentablemente desnudas debido a la falda que llevaba. Me obligó a separarlas cuando sus manos estuvieron en mi entrepierna, pero de una manera nada respetuosa. — ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —le dije furiosa, intentando apartarme. Se echó a reír de forma sombría, pero no me contestó. Me había hecho estremecer y eso no me gustó.

—_Parece_ que no llevas nada —me dijo, recalcando la primera palabra. ¿Qué carajos se traía este ahora? Abrió la puerta trasera y prácticamente me aventó al asiento, caí de rodillas sobre él, con la cara pegada al asiento. Le estaba dando un visto bueno de mi culo. Lo había hecho con ese propósito. Por eso odiaba las faldas.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —no me abstuve de gemirle mientras me cerraba la puerta, casi golpeándome los pies de no haberlos encogido. Aun así pude escuchar su risa musical. En cuestión de instantes estuvo arrancando el auto bruscamente, haciéndome golpear contra la rejilla. Definitivamente lo hizo a propósito.

Lo detestaba, lo detestaba realmente. No me había atrapado _tantas_ veces, pero siempre hacía que mis detenciones se hicieran más infernales. De alguna manera lograba que mis padres se pusieran más furiosos conmigo y alargaba de manera sorprendente mi estancia en la comisaría.

No tardamos gran cosa en llegar a la comisaría e incrédulamente agradecí a este hecho, estaba realmente adolorida. Uchiha se bajó de nuevo y abrió la puerta de en donde estaba. Me agarró por los pies y, aunque me hubiese encantado propinarle una patada en su rostro, me contuve. Ese cabrón ya me provocaría suficientes problemas para que me armara otra bronca.

Me hizo bajar del auto y me llevó sin delicadeza alguna hacia el lugar que tanto odiaba. Estaba totalmente jodida. Mis padres ya me lo habían advertido. Antes solía quedarme simplemente horas, mis padres venían a firmar y me iba con simples sermones, pero ahora me dejaban toda la noche.

Aunque nunca me había pasado algo como esto. Nunca me habían atrapado semi desnuda con alguien. Tenía un poco de decencia. Es decir, era todo menos virgen, pero siempre había intentado que no fuera demasiado evidente. Estaba totalmente segura de que Uchiha les diría todo y no estarían nada contentos. Quizá ni siquiera me sacarían.

Me obligó a seguir avanzando y tropecé de nuevo. Entramos a la comisaría y no había nadie aparentemente. Esto me extrañó y a la vez asustó. Ni siquiera estaba la señora Senju o alguien más… No, no, no podía tener una suerte tan jodidamente mala. No iba a quedarme sola con este imbécil.

— ¿No hay nadie? —pregunté sin pensarlo, mirando para todos lados paranoicamente.

—Haruno, te tomas las visitas aquí muy en serio —se burló, aunque no había mucho humor en su voz.

—No voy a quedarme sola contigo.

—No te tomes tan a la ligera esto. No es un paseo ni una visita, recuérdalo.

Puse mala cara e iba a contestarle, pero jadeé sorprendida cuando repentinamente me empujó contra un escritorio que había allí. Gemí e intenté apartarme, tenía su mano en mi cabeza y me impedía moverme.

— ¿Qué carajos te sucede? —pregunté, con la cara pegada a la rugosa superficie. A este punto ya estaba furiosa y resoplaba. —Suéltame ahora mismo, estúpido —gemí, mientras me presionaba más contra el escritorio.

—Sé buena chica —me ordenó, su voz de repente se había vuelto ronca. —Ya debes de saber que no necesitas más problemas.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —pregunté algo intrigada. Odié esa nota de temor en mi voz. Sus furiosos y bruscos actos comenzaban a alertarme y asustarme seriamente.

—Registrarte.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que puedes ser más estúpido. Ya me has registrado, genio —le solté sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

—Pero no de la manera correcta. Eres una delincuente, las delincuentes como tú son muy astutas —me dijo, ignorando mis insultos, y yo no podía creer sus palabras. — ¿No es así, Haruno?

—Sí, claro —repliqué. —_Estúpido_ —añadí por lo bajo. Pareció escucharme porque me presionó dolorosamente contra el escritorio. — ¡Ya detente! ¡Carajo, estás pasándote! —pedí, esta vez en serio. Sin embargo no aminoró su fuerza.

—Estás enfureciéndome _más_ —me advirtió, haciéndome énfasis en la última palabra. Así que sí estaba furioso conmigo por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, ¿y por eso tenía derecho a tratarme así? Contuve un bufido.

Jadeé audiblemente cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciarme el trasero, mientras que con otra me seguía reteniendo contra el escritorio con una fuerza sorprendente. Me quedé muy quieta e intenté no ponerme muy nerviosa. De nuevo lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? Me había registrado muchas otras veces y nunca… me había tocado. Quizá estaba alucinando.

Pero cuando sus manos bajaron a mis muslos y comencé de nuevo a estremecerme involuntariamente por su toque, que increíblemente me gustaba, me convencí de que definitivamente esto era real. Este tipo estaba yendo realmente en serio cuando recorrió la sensible piel de mi entrepierna y comenzaba a pensar estúpidamente que esto ya era algo más que un cacheo.

Lo peor era que era una estúpida. Una perra. Su toque de alguna manera me parecía maravilloso y me excitaba de tremenda manera. Me tensé más al sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, casi quise convencerme a mí misma de que el bulto que sentía contra mi culo no era lo que… estaba pensando. Intenté no pensar en que estaba sintiendo una incómoda humedad… allí abajo.

_No está pasando esto. No está pasando esto_.

— ¿Qué… diablos haces? —pregunté en un susurro, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, queriendo mirarlo, pero sintiéndome frustrada al ver que era imposible. —No p-puedes hacer esto, degenerado —añadí con más temor.

Seguía sintiendo sus manos en mi cuerpo, él no me contestó. Me revolví inquieta bajo su agarre y tragué audiblemente. Esto no podía estarme pasando. Ese tío debió haberse metido algo o definitivamente no me equivoqué cuando pensé que estaba loco. Después de todo ahora estábamos solos y no tenía problemas en quitarse la careta.

—Parece que no tienes nada —dijo como si nada y quise mirarlo incrédula. ¿Hola? ¡El tipo me había manoseado! Y seguía actuando como si fuera un cacheo tan normal como cualquiera. Y lo peor era que me había gustado que me tocara. Parecía una jodida perra en celo. Probablemente lo había hecho a propósito, dándome la indirecta de lo que me había encontrado haciendo y simplemente quería burlarse. El cabrón quería jugarme una broma muy pesada —Pero, ya debes saber que los delincuentes son muy astutos, así que tendré que registrarte de una manera más efectiva.

— ¿Qué? —grité prácticamente. —Debes de estar bromeando. ¡Ya me registrarte dos veces! ¡Es obvio que no tengo nada, idiota!

—Ya me estás jodiendo con esa boquita tuya. ¿Te crees muy lista, no? —me dijo, casi al oído y pude sentir su frío aliento en mi rostro. Ahora su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y pude sentir mi pulso acelerándose. Gemí cuando me presionó más contra el escritorio, el vientre me dolía como el infierno.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —pregunté con voz ahogada. No me contestó de nuevo, simplemente se rió entre dientes sombríamente. —En serio, estoy cansada. Búrlate de mí en otra ocasión.

—Vamos, muévete —ordenó, ignorando mis palabras. Me separó del escritorio y me sentí un poco aliviada. Me obligó a caminar hacia donde estaban las dos únicas celdas de todo el pueblo entero. Pero esta vez no lo hice con el mismo temor o renuencia de siempre, sino con recelo e intriga. No sabía lo que este tío estaba a punto de hacer. No había nadie, como me esperé.

De repente me pregunté si era casualidad que estuviésemos solos en este lugar. Tragué saliva de nuevo y me sentí realmente asustada. Pero ¿qué carajos? Se trataba de Uchiha. Nunca se había comportado de esta manera. Normalmente siempre me aventaba al interior de la celda, se reía un poco de mí y durante el rato que me la pasaba allí sólo eran unas cuantas veces las que se pasaba por mi celda y se volvía a burlar de mí.

Pero ahora me había registrado dos veces y ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo ¿en una celda? Esta noche se estaba comportando extrañamente. Me empujó al interior de una de las celdas y me acechó contra la celda en instantes. Sentí los barrotes contra mi espalda y su frío contra mis manos. Le miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Lo sentí muy cerca de mí y casi quería morirme cuando sentí sus manos detrás de mí. Me quitó las esposas y por reacción llevé las manos hacia adelante para frotármelas, me las había puesto muy ajustadas. Estaba a punto de quejarme de eso, pero volvió a sorprenderme cuando mi mano la esposó de nuevo y alzó mis brazos, terminando de esposarme en uno de los barrotes.

Era una altura considerable. De no ser por los tacones, estaría de puntillas seguramente. Lo miré casi boquiabierta y de repente me pregunté si con la caída no me había dado un buen golpe y ahora la cabeza me estaba fallando. Es decir, ¿para qué carajos me esposaría de esta manera?

—Creo que así estás mucho mejor, _gatita_ —se echó a reír él, con su risa musical. Seguro que me dejaría así toda la noche y se burlaría de esta posición tan ridícula. Espera… ¿Gatita? Fruncí el ceño ante su nueva forma de llamarme. ¿De dónde venía eso?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —pero abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. No tenía idea de qué decirle. —_ ¿Gatita? _¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Me recuerdas a una pequeña gatita cuando te comportas de esta manera, _intentando_ intimidarme y amenazarme —se burló mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos y se reía en mi cara. Mientras intentaba mirarle lo más furiosa que podía, su risa se pronunciaba. Me sonrojé un poco de lo furiosa que estaba y agaché la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, santa mierda! —exclamé alzando la cabeza de golpe. Mi voz resonó mientras él me arrancaba con una fuerza sumamente sorprendente la blusa que traía puesta sin preámbulos.

Quedé simplemente en mi sujetador de color azul y me sentí realmente vulnerable. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y el pulso se me acelero, provocando que mi respiración se hiciera algo pesada.

—El azul se ve hermoso en ti —comentó Uchiha como si no estuviese halagando mi ropa interior. Volví a tragar saliva y el aire realmente me faltó.

— ¿Qué dices? —balbuceé deslumbrada por la repentina sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba. Sacudí la cabeza, recuperando la cordura, y añadí: —Esto no es gracioso. Ya basta, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

—Ya te lo dije; registrarte. —Me estremecí mucho más notablemente y provoqué que mi espalda tocara por completo los fríos barrotes de la celda. Gemí y seguí mirándolo fijamente, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Nada encajaba.

—¡¿Y para registrarme tienes que desnudarme? Y una mierda.

—Las delincuentes juveniles son muy astutas, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Me haces pensar que nunca podrás entender la lección, a menos que… —siguió diciéndome el bastardo, ignorándome, pero no terminó.

—¡¿Qué leches vas hacer? ¡Basta ya, en serio, Uchiha?! —exclamé, cuando sentí sus heladas manos en mi pecho. El sostén que en ese momento llevaba ni siquiera tenía tirantes. Jodida suerte. ¿Realmente iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando? No. No se atrevería.

Estaba temblando y no me di cuenta de esto hasta que sentí de nuevo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me comenzó a murmurar en el oído, con una voz seductora que nunca había escuchado en él. Estaba en shock, ni siquiera lo miraba, mi mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente. — ¿Tienes miedo, gatita?

Le miré con asombro y no respondí. En realidad no sabía qué responderle. ¿Tenía miedo? Creo que ese no sería el adjetivo correcto para describir lo que sentía en este momento. Probablemente sería asombro, confusión, incredulidad y… una excitación, pero no entendía hacia qué.

—Siempre has sido muy temeraria, ¿por qué te da miedo un simple registro? —me dijo burlonamente. Le miré con reproche, probablemente sólo está malinterpretando la situación, en realidad ya no sabía qué pensar. —Además, gatita, no deberías de sentirte cohibida conmigo después de lo que vi hoy —añadió sombríamente.

Cuándo su mano tiró del broche solté una exclamación de asombro que no cabía en mí. También solté una exclamación que hubiese hecho sonrojar a un camionero. Mis pechos nada pequeños se liberaron y pude sentir que el sostén recorría mi cuerpo, cayendo a mis pies.

— ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡No puedes hacer esto, bastardo degenerado! —exclamé, ya totalmente furiosa. Me revolví y las esposas golpearon contra el metal, haciendo más ruido. Respiraba pesadamente e intentaba ignorar el calor que se extendía por mi rostro. ¡Estaba semidesnuda frente a él!

El labio me tembló mientras se echaba a reír con esa risa musical tan hermosa en él. Me miraba muy divertido. Parecía estar en una situación casual, como si no estuviese desnudando de forma involuntaria a su detenida. — ¿En serio, _gatita_?

—Vas a refundirte en la cárcel —declaré con voz temblorosa. Él se colocó frente a mí y miré como observaba mis pechos sin descaro. Ni siquiera parecía importarle mi enojo o mis amenazas, parecían divertirle nada más.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Y a quién van a creerle? ¿A la delincuente juvenil? ¿A la chica temeraria que tanto disfruta los problemas? —se mofó. Y solté un gruñido al ver que tenía razón, aunque no quisiera verlo. —Eres una chica muy mala, gatita. Has mentido tantas veces que dudo que te crean otra cosa más que un intento por salvarte el pellejo.

Mientras había dicho todo esto, se había acercado de nuevo a mí. Podía sentir su gélido hálito contra mi mejilla y me estremecí de nuevo. Su pecho musculoso cubierto por su uniforme rozaba contra mis pechos, contra mis pezones que se endurecieron un poco. Estaba segura de que el cacheo había quedado en el olvido y ahora…

Me tomó desprevenida el gemido que salió de mi garganta y su toque en mi pecho. Era muy frío, demasiado, lo acarició y me hizo estremecerme violentamente, mientras su pulgar se colocaba en mi pezón y hacía que se endureciera mucho más. Se rió de nuevo, burlón y complacido. — ¿P-Por q-qué estás haciendo esto? —dije con voz entrecortada, intentando resistirme a la excitación morbosa que sentía en este momento. No estaba bien.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Necesitas una muy buena lección, gatita —replicó simplemente y suspiré de frustración, sin entender sus palabras.

—No sé a qué carajos te refieres.

—Que necesitas una muy buena lección. Una lección que te ayude a controlar esa boquita tuya… y ese comportamiento —me murmuró con algo de irritación. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante sus palabras y su tono… parecía estar enojado, y resultaba intimidante, pero había cierta seducción en su voz que no entendía.

Pero no podía pensar mucho sus palabras, por más que me esforzara. Su mano aún seguía sopesando uno de mis pechos, el pezón se me endurecía dolorosamente. Solté un fuerte gemido y volví a pegar mi espalda contra los fríos barrotes cuando lo puso entre dos de sus dedos y lo pellizcó con fuerza. No quería, de verdad que no quería… Ladeé la cabeza y la enterré en mi brazo, intentando esconderme.

—Siempre has sido una chica muy mala, y es hora de hacer que dejes de buscar problemas. Pero sobre todo, tengo que darle una gran lección a esa pequeña zorra que llevas dentro —masculló y jadeé por sus palabras. Olvidé la vergüenza por unos instantes y le miré incrédula. —Realmente ya no lo soporto. He alcanzado mi límite.

_Una… ¿zorra?_

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —murmuré con sorpresa, confundida.

— ¿Lo vas a negar? ¿Vas a negar lo zorra que eres? —me dijo él, arqueando las cejas y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba hablando en serio.

—Estás loco…

— ¿En serio vas a negarlo después de haberte encontrado con _ese… Inuzuka_, demostrando lo zorra que eres? ¿Y qué me dices de todos los anteriores, huh? —replicó, acercándose de nuevo a mí, intimidándome. Esta vez parecía enfadado de verdad, por alguna razón. Y de repente me sentí algo avergonzada. Me había dejado sin respuesta.

—Yo… yo… —No sabía ni qué decirle mientras sacudía la cabeza. ¿De eso se trataba todo esto?

—¿Lo ves? Eres una pequeña zorra y debes de saber lo que le pasa a las chicas que son igual de zorras que tú —ronroneó, sonriendo sombríamente, y sentí un extraño calor en mi estómago. Sus palabras guardaban un toque extrañamente seductor, algo que me hacía sentir una especie de excitación enferma, un deseo de hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera.

Sacudí la cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza e inhalé profundamente. Intenté ignorar el significado que quería encontrar en sus palabras. Realmente estaba enloqueciendo y debía de concentrarme. Me volví para mirarlo de nuevo, para intentar parar esto. — ¡Ese no es tu problema! Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana…

—Pero, no más, gatita. He alcanzado mí límite, no lo soportaré más. Vas a recibir una muy buena lección que jamás olvidarás. Por fin me voy a desquitar contigo… —sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaron.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente cuando acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío, esta vez pude sus ojos azabaches fijamente. Pero estos ya no estaban tan negros como siempre, sino estaban tomando un matiz aún más oscuro. Quise morir cuando sus labios, que parecían pintados por un mismísimo artista del renacimiento, rozaron con los míos, nublando todos mis pensamientos.

Lo esperé anhelante, pero jamás llegó y no pude reprimir un quejido. Me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia él, y me reprendí a mí misma. No era muy buena aguantando. Los abrí cuando volví a escuchar su sombría risa. —Realmente eres una zorra, gatita —se burló y me sentí enfadada conmigo misma. Caí en su trampa, después de todo. —Tan deseosa y desesperada…

Me sentí totalmente avergonzada. A lo mejor este cabrón solo quería avergonzarme. Me las pagaría muy caro cuando me largara de aquí. —No me importa. ¡Quiero que me sueltes, cabrón!

—Sabes que yo decido cuándo sales de aquí.

— ¿Sí? Pues alguien tendrá que venir tarde o temprano y verán que me estás violando —le dije, muy confiada.

—No lo creo, gatita. Nadie se pasará por aquí en un rato.

—Vete al carajo —le grité. Estaba a punto de seguir mi sarta de insultos y sandeces cuando sentí que sus labios azotaban con los míos. Solté un gemido de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en uno de placer. Dios, estaba probando los labios que tanto había ansiado… pero de qué manera. ¿Qué carajos?

Intenté no corresponder a su beso. Era la gloria. Él besaba de una manera tan brusca y demandante, claramente dándome a entender que tenía todo el control sobre mí. Pero no podía dejárselo tan fácil, no quería esto… Al menos no de esta manera, ¿cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero sostuvo mi mandíbula con fuerza y aunque mantuve los labios cerrados para impedir que me besara, finalmente me rendí y solté un suspiro cuando él los lamio y mordió. Repentinamente se separó y me miró burlonamente. Estaba temblando de nuevo, pero no precisamente por el miedo o la rabia.

— ¿Y dices que quiero violarte? Pareces estar muy ansiosa por ello, entonces. —Se rió de nuevo y le mandé una mirada asesina, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Volví a sorprenderme cuando sentí sus manos en mi cadera. Me iba a quitar la falda que tenía. Inconscientemente me estremecí de nuevo y él me miró con burla. Maldita sea.

— ¿Qué? Ni lo pienses —repliqué intentando fingir, aunque no serviría de mucho. —No te atrevas —añadí rápidamente cuando su tacto frío hizo presencia en la piel de mi cadera. Sus dedos estaban justo encima de la delgada tela de mis pantaletas de encaje. Me desabrochó la falda y esta cayó a mis pies.

Él comenzó bajarme las pantaletas después, dejándome totalmente desnuda, mientras me quedaba de piedra. Fue allí cuando comencé a tener algo de conciencia, esto no estaba realmente bien. No podía permitirlo, pero increíblemente una parte de mi lo deseaba fervientemente. Mi parte física. Ni yo misma me entendía y eso me frustraba realmente. Estaba muy enferma.

Recordé de nuevo mi desnudez y me sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas. Mi cabeza probablemente iba explotar por la acumulación de sangre. Miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Realmente esto era humillante y supe que era por eso que lo estaba haciendo. No había estado bromeando al decir que me iba a enseñar una buena lección.

Se apartó de mí y vi de reojo con mucha más vergüenza cómo inspeccionaba mi cuerpo. Sentía su mirada, recorriendo cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, como fuego. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y no precisamente por el frío. Sentí una sensación que no supe reconocer, pero que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me hizo estremecer.

—Deberías de ver lo zorra que eres… tan peligrosamente tentadora —expresó, su voz estaba ronca y pude notar una nota de lujuria en ella. Volvió a acercarse y seguí sin quererlo mirar, pero volví a estremecerme al sentir su fría presencia. Su aroma penetrante, tan único en él. Lo intenté ignorar cuando me tomó por la mandíbula y me obligó a mirar sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando sus dedos, con un toque tan ligero y suave como el de una pluma recorrieron mi vientre, pasando el ombligo y llegando hasta mi cadera. Me revolví incómoda, tenía los ojos de nuevo cerrados e intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera tenía voz para decirle que se detuviera.

Me di cuenta que el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados sólo aumentaba las sensaciones de sus fríos toques en mi cuerpo. Sólo hacía que mis estremecimientos fueran más notorios. No quería demostrárselo, no quería hacerle muy evidente que esto me estaba gustando en contra de mi voluntad, pero era más que obvio que él lo sabía.

Sorpresivamente llevó sus manos a mis pechos, esta vez los sopesó los dos. Los masajeó y me guardé los gemidos de placer que querían salir con toda mi voluntad. Mis pezones volvieron a endurecerse dolorosamente mientras él los circulaba con su pulgar y después los comenzó a pellizcar dolorosamente. Los moldeaba y apretaba de una manera muy fuerte, que me dejaría marcas seguro.

Mis ojos se sintieron un poco llorosos. Realmente dolían, pero causaban en mí una excitación y placer que me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba comenzando a mojarme en serio. No podía ser. Él realmente lo disfrutaría. Me mordí los labios acallando los gemidos que querían salir.

— ¿Te gusta no es así, gatita? —se rió, mientras me estremecía y saltaba un poco cuando pellizcaba especialmente fuerte mis pezones. No le contesté, aún estaba reacia a mirarlo. Entonces hizo algo que me hizo soltar tremendo grito de agonía, pero que causó en mí una vorágine de sensaciones que no supe descifrar en ese momento.

Dio una cachetada suave, pero caliente, a mi pecho izquierdo. Salté, me pegué totalmente a la pared y solté un grito de dolor y sorpresa mientras miraba con estupefacción a Uchiha, que me miraba burlón. — ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué te sucede? —exclamé sin poder contenerme. Sentía que me ardía como el infierno. Mi sorpresa fue reemplazada por la furia. — ¡Estás realmente demente!

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de que realmente necesitas esto? No tienes ni idea de que cómo controlar esa boca. Creo que no nos servirá de mucho ahora mismo —me dijo, ignorando mis quejas. Miré con confusión cuando se agachó y aún conmocionada no puse resistencia cuando apartó la ropa que había caído y la quito de mis tobillos, incluyendo los zapatos que llevaba.

Tomó mis pantaletas, las hizo bola, y le miré con una mezcla de incredulidad, confusión, enojo y miedo. El entendimiento llegó a mí y justo cuando iba a gritarle, él metió a mi boca mis pantaletas, ahogando mi grito. —Así está mucho mejor, gatita —me dijo divertido. Y le miré con rabia.

Probablemente había estado ocultando todo esa morbosidad y demencia detrás de la máscara del frío y malhumorado hombre que solía ser siempre, emanando esa petulancia insoportable. Parecía disfrutar los saltos, gemidos ahogados y lágrimas que soltaba cada vez que palmeaba mis pechos, los apretaba en sus fuertes manos, pinchaba mis pezones, los retorcía y tiraba de ellos. Y lo peor era que estaba disfrutándolo, de alguna manera. El ruido de las palmadas resonando en la fría habitación de me estimulaba de una manera increíble. El dolor que conllevaba en esto provocaba en mí un placer que nunca había conocido con ningún otro chico. Pero ¿qué otro chico me había hecho algo como esto? Uchiha era el único demente capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Mi entrepierna estaba húmeda y comencé a sentir una picazón en mi centro realmente molesta. Mis piernas, que ya estaban fallando considerablemente, se encontraron inconscientemente, en un intento de buscar fricción. Me obligó a separarlas con una de las suyas y me sonrió con suficiencia, recordándome sus palabras anteriores, porque sabía que lo disfrutaba. Mi mente decía algo, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

—Ya estás ansiosa, ¿no es así, pequeña zorra? —me enjaretó para mi humillación él. No quise ni imaginarme cómo debía de estar. En ese momento el ardor en mis pechos era lo único que le importaba. Podía verlos muy marcados y rojos por sus golpes y caricias. Se acercó a mi cuello y aspiro profundamente sobre él, soltando un suspiro de aprobación y haciendo que las piernas me fallaran.

Repentinamente bajó y miré fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos como él metía uno de mis pezones en su boca. Le sensación fue sumamente placentera y liberadora. Su boca estaba helada y mi pezón caliente, el choque me hizo soltar otro de esos vergonzosos gemidos ahogados. Mordí de nuevo la tela que tenía en la boca e intenté controlarme.

Siguió succionado, metiendo mi pecho entero mientras que con su mano seguía sopesando mi pecho, intensificando el ardor y dolor. Eché una mirada y fue tan excitante, sólo podía ver su hermoso y sorprendente cabello azabache. Me sentí realmente frustrada al estar esposada y no poder tirar de él. Espera, ¿había yo pensado eso?

Mordisqueó mi pezón e involuntariamente mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, mis gemidos seguían siendo ahogados y la verdad agradecía en parte eso. Sólo le demostraría que tenía razón, que después de todo era una zorra. Repitió lo mismo con mi otro pecho. Ambos estuvieron más rojos que nunca y muy brillantes, me sentí realmente aliviada.

Realmente era una perra en celo. Una zorra. Desesperada por más y más. Por un momento me había olvidado de la situación en la que estaba y quién era él, simplemente había disfrutado el momento. A este punto me di cuenta de lo adoloridas que estaban mis muñecas, había ejercido mucha presión y fuerza en ellas con las esposas.

—Voy a demostrarte lo zorra que eres —dijo Uchiha, sonriendo de una manera enigmática que no podía significar nada bueno. Se agachó ante mí y por instinto junté mis piernas.

Me obligó a separar las piernas, aunque ni siquiera puse resistencia, y sentí un peso en mi estómago y algo de vergüenza cuando se hizo obvio lo que pretendía hacer. Era realmente humillante y bastaba ver su gran sonrisa para darse cuenta de que realmente lo disfrutaba. Y yo también, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, era lo más excitante que había hecho en toda mi puta vida. Y también lo más sucio y pervertido. Estaba realmente demente.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí. —Casi quise morirme de vergüenza o desaparecerme de allí o quemarme en el fuego que sentía en todo mi cuerpo cuando el acarició mi intimidad y se dio cuenta de lo mojada que ya estaba. —Vaya, vaya, ¿te das cuenta ahora? Pareces estar disfrutando esto realmente, mira lo empapada que estás.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, aunque seguía sintiéndome totalmente apenada. Y traicionada, por mi cuerpo. No importó más, sus palabras que en otro momento me hubiesen hecho rabiar quedaron en el olvido, porque entonces la frialdad de sus dedos en mí palpitante, mojada y caliente intimidad hicieron que me olvidara de todo a pesar de mis intentos por ignorar esas sensaciones.

Llegó a mí ya hinchado clítoris y gemí ahogadamente cuando comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza, excitándome y empapándome más y más. Casi podía sentirla escurriendo por mi muslo. Miré hacia arriba mientras intentaba controlarme. Podía escuchar mi ruidosa respiración. Introdujo fácilmente dos dedos dentro de mí y suspiré como pude. Se sentía tan bien. Seguía bombeando en mi interior mientras que con su pulgar seguía acariciando ese punto de nervios. Dobló los dedos en mi interior, encontrando un punto sensible y haciéndome respingar. Realmente no quería sentir ese placer, no quería, pero Uchiha era tan jodidamente bueno.

¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea. Después de todo… nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer. Era tan conocido por ser indiferentes a todas las mujeres de este jodido pueblo.

Por todo mi cuerpo transitaba una adrenalina que no podía contener más. Estaba a punto de llegar al placer puro y. a pesar de que quería hacerlo más duradero, sabía que no podía aguantar más el orgasmo. Jadeaba contra la pantaleta en mi boca, la mordía también, y creía que me iba a ahogar. Repentinamente él sacó sus dedos mi interior y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Se rió ante mi frustración evidente. — ¿Lo ves? De verdad que ansías esto, como una perra en celo.

_Cabrón, voy a matarte en cuanto me quites esto_, pensé a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada rabiosa. —No creo que lo merezcas, gatita. Eres demasiado descarada —se rió en mi cara. Sacudí la cara y solté un gruñido cuando sentí que humedecía mi cara con mi propia humedad, restregándome los dedos que habían estado en mi interior. Se echó a reír más y enarcó una ceja cuando de nuevo junté mis muslos para hacer fricción.

Miré con asombro de nuevo, jamás terminaría de sorprenderme, cuando llevó sus manos a sus pantalones. Allí me di cuenta de algo que no había notado durante todo este tiempo. Ese bulto enorme que había dejado en el olvido hace tiempo atrás. Oh, por los calzones, no pretendía… Seguí mirándole fijamente e inmóvil mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y dejaba salir… No pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos. De repente sentí una gran duda y temor cuando vi su dolorosamente duro miembro.

—Voy a follarte, gatita. Voy a follarte como la zorra que eres —me dijo, sonriendo sombríamente, mientras seguía mirándolo en shock. La anticipación excitándome más y más. Mi cuerpo ansiaba realmente por él, ansiaba para que me liberara de esta frustración terrible que sentía. ¿De verdad me iba a follar? ¿Uchiha me iba a follar? —Después de esto, ya veremos si sigues ansiando follar con todos ellos.

Rápidamente se agachó un poco, me cargó tomándome de las piernas y se introdujo en mi interior antes de que pudiese pensar algo. Grité contra la pantaleta de sorpresa, pero mucho más de placer, cuando llegó hasta el fondo. Me azotó con fuerza contra la reja y mi espalda dolió un poco pero no me importó. Envolví sin pensarlo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que se enterrara y llegara a lugares insospechados. Olvidé la incómoda posición al instante.

Estaba segura de que me iba a llegar a la garganta. Se enterraba y salía de mí sin piedad, sin dejarme respirar, el hecho de tener la prenda en mi boca me hacía todavía más difícil respirar. Todavía me agarraba de los muslos, pero llevó una mano a mi boca y me sacó la prenda, cosa que agradecí con un jadeo profundo por aire. Ambos gemíamos de placer, el de verdad no se contenía y me hizo olvidar por completo el mundo. Los azotes ni el dolor de las esposas importaron, mi mente estaba idiotizada por una nube de placer que nunca había conocido. De nuevo azotó sus labios contra los míos y me besó de manera muy salvaje, me dejé besar y aunque probablemente hubiese correspondido, él no lo permitió, simplemente dominó el beso.

Rodaba los ojos con la fuerza de sus embestidas y pronto supe que llegaría a mi nirvana… por segunda vez. Definitivamente nunca había tenido un placer tan enorme como este. Hedonismo puro. Los otros chicos con los que había estado quedaron totalmente en el olvido, después de todo él me lo dijo antes de embestirme y lo que hacía. Apreté a su alrededor, anhelante por mi liberación provocando que él se viniera de una manera sumamente brutal, soltando gruñidos animalísticos y liberándose en mí. Menos mal que tomaba las pastillas. Solté un gruñido cuando salió de mí repentinamente, interrumpiéndome a instantes antes de mi orgasmo. Sentía los labios hinchados por su beso tan brusco.

Esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo. Ese cabrón estaba jugando conmigo simplemente. Me concentré en recuperar mi respiración, el aire que no había podido obtener por su estúpida mordaza. Mi cuerpo temblaba del placer y enojo mientras intentaba ignorar mi intimidad palpitante y deseosa por más. Las puntas de mis pies volvían a tocar el suelo. —Estás… estás matándome —dije con voz ahogada, mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse.

La furia apenas y pudo reemplazar a la enorme frustración y desesperación cuando escuchó su risa. —De eso se trata. ¿Crees que mereces algo después de todo lo que has hecho? —me preguntó mordazmente. Ni siquiera le contesté. No sé qué carajos quería entonces. Desvié mi mirada y vi mi cuerpo sudoroso. Esto era realmente humillante y desesperante. —Recuerda que esto es una lección, gatita. Una que nunca olvidarás…

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y para mi asombro llevó sus manos a mis manos esposadas y me liberó. Sentí un gran alivio cuando pude bajar los brazos que ya se me habían entumecido. Me llevé la mano aún esposada a la que ya tenía libre y la froté intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Pero volvió a tomarme de las manos, me las llevó a la espalda y me las volvió a esposar. —Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —me dijo, agarrándome del brazo, sacándome de la celda, y llevándome hacia la recepción casi a rastras.

Lo miré en shock y no supe si reírme o qué cuando estuvimos muy cerca de por dónde habíamos entrado. Su expresión era totalmente seria y comencé a tener pánico. — ¿Qué carajos? ¿Estás diciéndome que me vaya desnuda y esposada?

—Sí. Así podrás enseñar orgullosamente lo zorra que eres, ¿no te encanta?

— ¿Estás de coña?

—No, esta es tu lección. Te quitaré las esposas, para que salgas de una vez —me dijo, acercándose a mí para quitarme las esposas. Me aparté con pánico, no le iba a permitir que me hiciera algo como esto.

—No pienso irme de aquí.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Ah… Ah… No voy a irme desnuda —repliqué desafiante y caminé, dispuesta a ir por mi ropa. Me agarró del brazo y jadeé cuando prácticamente tiró de mí y me empujó bruscamente hacia el escritorio que estaba allí. Gemí de dolor cuando vientre golpeó contra este y mi torso rozó contra su áspera superficie.

—A ti sí que te gusta hacerme daño, ¿verdad, cabrón? —gemí, con la voz algo temblorosa por el dolor.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —me advirtió empujando de nuevo mi cara contra el escritorio.

— ¿Ahora qué carajos vas a hacer? —pregunté de mala manera. Todavía no me había olvidado de lo palpitante e irritada que estaba mi intimidad. Me sentía totalmente furiosa con Uchiha. Ni siquiera me contestó, sólo me pude permitir gritar de dolor cuándo me dio una palmada en el trasero que resonó en la habitación.

— Mira ese tierno y cremoso culo… Es demasiado tentador azotarlo… quedará tan rojo y, durante las próximas semanas, te sentarás no sin antes recordar la lección que te buscaste… Lo zorra que fuiste —me murmuró en el oído. Me estremecí, con mi nalga ardiendo intensamente. Con su otra mano seguía manteniéndome pegada al escritorio.

Solté otro grito cuando volvió a golpearme, de nuevo la cachetada resonando por toda la habitación. Había sido más fuerte que la anterior y en el otro cachete. Ni siquiera pude recuperarme, porque volvió a darme otra palmada y las lágrimas comenzaron a regresar. Volvió a azotarme, y azotarme de nuevo. Sus palmadas resonaban en toda la habitación, mi cabeza era una nebulosa de pensamientos incoherentes y confusos… Realmente no sabía qué me estaba pasando.

Este tipo me estaba contagiando su enfermiza perversión. Sentía un calor en mi vientre y de nuevo la humedad empezaba a escurrir por mis muslos. Gemí de frustración, intentando no sentirme de esta manera… pero me era imposible. Me estremecí cuando sentí su frío y tacto en mi nalga, aliviando. Ahora ardían como el infierno, gracias a que expandió el dolor. Parpadeé varias veces intentando aclarar mi visión y él habló: —Demonios, gatita, ese culo está más tentador que nunca…

Sus manos bajaron a mi intimidad y mis mejillas enrojecieron con anticipación. —Vaya, vaya… Realmente eres incorregible. Perra depravada… —se mofó mientras acariciaba de nuevo mi intimidad. Ésta palpitó ansiosa, ansiosa por sus mágicas manos y por una liberación que ansiaba desesperadamente…

Volví a gritar, pero esta vez no fue porque me golpeó, sino porque entró en mí sin previo aviso y llegando hasta el fondo. Hizo que me balanceara hacia adelante y el escritorio se moviera un poco de su lugar. Rodé los ojos mientras él salía y entraba de nuevo.

Continuó con embestidas pausadas, pero tan profundas y fuertes que seguían empujándome a mí junto con el escritorio, causando que mis pechos rozaran una y otra vez contra la áspera superficie. Me tomó por el cabello y tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras seguía embistiéndome, con su otra mano sosteniéndome por la cadera fuertemente.

— ¿Te encanta esto, no es así, gatita? —Dios, realmente me iba a matar. Con esas embestidas tan pausadas sólo lograba incrementar mi necesidad…

—Sí… —gemí débilmente. Los ojos casi me daban vueltas y apenas y podía asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación de él llenándome por completo, llegando casi hasta el fondo… como si en cualquier momento llegara a mi garganta. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca.

—Será mejor que aguantes si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias —me murmuró, sintiendo también que ya estaba cerca. No me importaba, que se fuera al carajo. Probablemente este era el mejor sexo de toda mi vida y no lo iba a desaprovechar así. Podía hacerme lo que quisiese.

Jadeé cuando salió de mí, pero no volvió a entrar. Solté un quejido patético, como un maullido de gata, mientras intentaba incorporarme para ahora sí largarme de aquí, antes de que terminara muriendo por contener semejantes orgasmos. Salté cuando me dio una fuerte palmada en mi culo ardiente ya de por sí. —Tsk, tsk… creo que no lo mereces, gatita. No soporto que seas tan descarada.

Gemí de frustración e intenté juntar mis piernas, pero él seguía entre ellas. —Por favor… por favor… —murmuré contra el escritorio, finamente rindiéndome. Ya no me importaba, sólo necesitaba una jodida liberación. Ya no aguantaba esta… frustración. Jamás me había sentido tan incómoda en toda mi vida.

— ¿Por favor qué, gatita?

—Necesito… necesito venirme, por favor —musité, débilmente, todavía intentando recuperar la respiración. Pude sentir que se reía detrás de mí.

—Sabes que no lo mereces, gatita —ronroneó en mi oído y resoplé de frustración, mientas me revolvía en el escritorio. Era inútil. Lo único que gané fue otra palmada que resonó en la habitación. — ¿Lo ves? Estás tan jodidamente desesperada. ¿Tanto lo deseas?

—Sí, sí… por favor —supliqué patéticamente, como la perra en celo que era. Se echó a reír de nuevo, mientras parpadeaba para aclarar mi visión que se tornaba borrosa. Jamás pensé que podría sentirme tan necesitada y tan frustrada. Quería gritar hasta morir.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado tenerte así, gatita? —me murmuró, acariciándome y excitándome con su voz. En cualquier momento explotaría. —Siempre has sido una chica muy tentadora, demasiado para tu bien. Desde que te vi, coqueteándome tan descaradamente, quise darte una lección por tentarme tanto. Y sólo seguiste provocándome más y más al verte con todos esos tipos… Hoy alcanzaste mi límite, al verte con ese Inuzuka, pequeña zorra. Y no sabes cuánto me satisface poder por fin desquitarme contigo. Pero aprenderás la lección, ¿no es así, gatita? —hizo una pausa, acariciando mi trasero y bajando hasta mi palpitante y caliente intimidad. Pasó sus dedos como la caricia de una pluma sobre ella y solté otro chillido.

—Saborea esto, gatita. Saborea lo que es sentirte tan necesitada, tan urgida… —apenas y pude procesar todo lo que me dijo. Casi gemí de anticipación cuando sentí su punta en mi entrada, entró de manera lenta y estaba tan desesperada que no pude evitar apretar a su alrededor.

Grité junto con un chillido, cuando me dio otra palmada. Sí, estaba segura de que no podría sentarme durante semanas de una manera decente. Cada vez mi culo tocara alguna superficie saltaría un poco, como si su mano estuviese azotándose contra mi piel, pero en menor medida.

—Compórtate, gatita, o no tendrás tu premio —me advirtió, jalándome del cabello bruscamente para acercar mi cabeza hacia él. De nuevo volvió a entrar llenándome por completo y ronroneé de placer, mientras me obligaba a arquearme como si fuera una gata.

Siguió embistiéndome rápida y profundamente, llevándome a rastras hacia la locura. Estaba a punto de explotar. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo en ese momento, sacudiéndome y moviéndome sin voluntad, a su merced, entregada a su placer. Los ojos se me iban a salir mientras rodaban sin parar y mi garganta ardía de los gritos y gemidos, seguramente vergonzosos, que salían.

Y pronto lo sentí. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y fallar y de repente todo mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en el escritorio, como si tuviera un ataque. Solté el grito más fuerte que había dado en toda mi vida mientras mis pensamientos se volvían incoherentes, mientras el placer recorría mi cuerpo entero hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de mis pies y seguía temblando en esa posición de gata sin parar.

Era un placer máximo. Uno que nunca antes había conocido. Era tan intenso que apenas y podía soportarlo. Estaba drenando toda mi fuerza y mientras pasaba esto, no fui capaz de ver o pensar nada más. Ni siquiera sentí a Uchiha venirse en mi interior. Apenas estaba bajando de mi nirvana. Pronto todo regresó a mí, aunque fui capaz de pensar de nuevo, sentía mi mente nublada y me sentía realmente relajada.

Su liberación escurría por mis muslos, sentía que mi trasero estaba en fuego por sus azotes, al igual que mis pechos debido a la gran fricción, con mis pezones tan endurecidos como guijarros. Realmente estaba hecha mierda. Y en definitiva lo había valido, tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Él ya me había soltado y respiraba igual de acelerado que yo. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas logré girarme y decirle con voz entrecortada y desafiante: —No pienso… aprender nunca tu lección… ¿qué me dices a eso?

Él alzó una ceja, pero luego me lanzó una despiadada y maliciosa sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y emocionarme.

Sí, definitivamente nunca aprendería la lección.

.


End file.
